


Lucas and Elijah

by Maxie_Enby



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Elijah, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Recovery, Sub Elijah, dom lucas, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxie_Enby/pseuds/Maxie_Enby
Summary: Lucas adopts a new beta submissive named Elijah. He learns to grow and move past is past with his new submissive helping him along the way.
Relationships: Lucas/Elijah





	1. Moving On

Chapter 1 Moving On

Lucas was in his room fast asleep. It was a replay of events that happened three years ago. It’s been the only thing he had dreamed of other than just a black void, but this time everything was going to be different.

Lucas was driving home with his submissive Mason in the passenger seat. They were returning home to celebrate Lacas’s grand opening of his restaurant that he had worked for five years to make happen. They both were both super excited for this day because that have waited five years for Luca’s dream to become reality.  
Lucas looked over at Mason at a red light taking in the sight of his sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes and lips he was determined to claim as soon as they were home. The light turned green and so Lucas turned his attention back to the road and started to drive. He couldn’t be happier. He had the love of his life and his dream come true. He truly believed that nothing could take away from his happiness in that moment and nothing could ruin it.

Fate wanted to test that though because before Lucas could react a drunk driver crashed into the side of Luca’s car hitting the front passenger side door. The car rolled causing something to slice Luca’s cheek and the sound made his eyes ring. When the car stopped moving he looked over to Mason seeing him limp and unmoving. He tried to call out to him with no response coming from the unconscious man.

Lucan moved and shook him calling out to him more begging him to wake up as he choked on a sob. He knew the truth but didn’t want to admit it to himself that it was true. Lucas pulled Mason’s limp buddy close holding him tight crying over him. He has relived this moment every time he knew nothing would change this but he still hoped it would.

Slowly everything started to fade away into blackness. Lucas clutched onto Mason’s body not wanting it to face away too. He was scared because this has never happened before. 

“Lucas turn and look at me.” A deep voice said from behind him. HIs heart started to race knowing that voice. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around faced with a broad chested man with sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes and chiseled jaw. He was wearing a white button up shirt and white pants. Lucas closed his eyes for a minute before looking back at him unable to believe he was sanding before Mason. 

Moving closer he touched Mason holding back tears “Mason. It’s you. God I wish this were real. I know this is a dream. I miss you so much. I’m sorry so so sorry for not paying more attention to driving. If only I had waited ten more minutes before leaving you would still be with me today.” he said his voice breaking as he looked into Mason’s eyes.  
“You did nothing wrong my love. You have no reason to blame yourself for my death. Although you’re asleep This is not a dream. I came here to give you a message now that I feel enough time has passed.” Mason said cupping Lucas’s jaw with a sad smile as he took a breath just taking in the moment before stating. “I need you to move on from my death and live. You have lived with unneeded guilt and tortured yourself for too long for something that was not your fault.”

Lucas shook his head “I-I can’t let you go. I can’t move on.” he cried pulling Mason into a tight hug.

“I need you to move on for me. I will watch over you like I have for the past three years. But I will also watch over your new submissive. You have so much love so give please someone needs to be able to receive it. You are an amazing Master and I see your need to dominate again but you’re too blinded by pain to get a new submissive afraid of replacing me. So take this as my last request please get a new submissive and love him well like you love me.” he said, kissing Lucas’s lips gently although he was sobbing. Lucas clung to Mason sobbing for a while knowing what he said was true.

“Did you hurt?” Lucas choked out having always wondered how much pain Mason has suffered before finally dying.

“No when the car hit I was looking over at you. I didn’t even see it coming so my last moments on earth were filled with happiness and love. I died instantly so I felt no pain.” Mason said smiling. Holding his Master. Lucas nodded, taking comfort in knowing that.

“I will live fully for you. I will adopt a submissive and love him like I loved you like you want. But know You will always have that same love. I will never stop loving you.” Lucas said taking deep breaths.

“Same goes for you my love. I will always love you and I will love your submissive as well.” he smiled kissing Lucas again. “You were the best thing in my life. Now go and live for me and stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was never your fault.” Mason said softly before Lucas woke up to an empty dark room. He curled up into a ball and cried while he processed everything that happened. When he had calmed down he felt as if weight was off his shoulders. He knew the guilt and anger of what happened had lifted off him knowing that Mason did not blame him and did not suffer. 

Lucas wiped his eyes and grabbed his computer looking up all the training schools and when their graduations are so he could attend them to find a submissive to love to honor Mason’s dying wish. Hope was a long forgotten feeling that Lucas welcomed back into his life as he started to plan for the future.


	2. New Beginings

Chapter 2 New Beginnings

Two months had passed since Mason’s visit that set Lucas free from his guilt and pain over his death. He still missed him but he was able to move on and live again so he can honor Mason’s life properly. Today was also the day he was planning to go to a submissive graduation in the beta district that was across town. He had been to three so far but today he was overflowing with joy and hope that's what made today different. He had cleaned the house and made sure everything was made up so he can properly welcome his soon to be submissive. He has a few presents for him as well even though he planned to go shopping after they left graduation to get his clothes.

Lucas walked to his full length mirror and smiled as he finished butting up his dress shirt and tucked it into his black slacks. He looked over himself wanting everything to look perfect when he greeted his submissive. He made sure his dark brown hair was cooperating today making it look like a formal crew cut and his short stubble didn’t look unruly. He considered covering his scare on his cheek with some concealer but chose not to. He wanted to show himself fully to whoever he chose. He looked into his chestnut eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled seeing a light he had long ago lost was back in them. Satisfied with his appearance he put on his loafers and left his empty house knowing he would not be coming home alone.

He got to the school early to make sure he had time to fully look over the submissive binder dominates were handed. The binders held a full color head shot of the submissive as well as his name, trainer comments, points of strength and weaknesses. The rest of the information about the submissive is given only to whoever adopts the submissive. When he approached the front desk he handed over his ID to check in and grabbed one of the binders. When he looked at the woman running the front desk had a shocked expression on her face. 

“Sir you’re aware this is a beta graduation right? The alpha graduation is taking place on North Kline Boulevard. This is South Kline Boulevard.” she explained never seeing and alpha wanting a beta before.

“I’m aware. But I’m interested in adopting one of your lovely betas. I heard there is quite a selection of amazing submissives you have trained.” he smiled answering the honest question. He was also not interested in another alpha submissive. It personally felt too close to replacing Mason even though he logically knew it wasn’t the case.

“Well then we are honored to host you sir. Welcome and please feel free to sit anywhere our ceremony will start in forty five minutes.” She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Lucas smiled and thanked her and took a seat in the fifth row from the font in the middle. It gave her a perfect view of the stage to witness the ceremony.

He opened the binder and read through the entries frowning when none of them felt right. He kept reading, feeling mild panic as he almost threw all the submissives in the binder. He really didn’t want to go home alone tonight. He closed his eyes praying that the next page would speak to him. With his eyes still closed turned the page, he took a deep breath before looking down at the page. He looked down and his breath caught in his throat as bright sea green eyes met with his.

He was fully captivated by those eyes making it hard for him to focus on anything else. He took in the rest of the head shot noting the round boyish face. Lucas smiled loving the boyish charm as he took note of the long wavy french cut he had with long eyelashes. He loved his milky white skin that was sprinkled with freckles as he imagined how it would contrast with his darker olive tone.

He tore his eyes away from the small head shot and looked at his information happy to learn his name was Elijah Collins. He smiled and kept reading the trainer notes. “Elijah Collins is a shy gem amongst his peers. But it has not stopped him from learning new skills. He has shown heavy preference when pair with males over females. We suggest that in further train to take it slow and be patient for Elijah will get overwhelmed. He responds bed with food as a motivation.” Reading that Elijah was food motivated pleased him because he loved to cook special treats all the time. Lucas just needed to make sure that he didn’t over feed him. 

Moving his attention to the points of strength section reading threw it happily. “Elijah Collins shows strong interest and excels at sensation play, praise, light pain, body worshiping, and electro stimulation. He shows potential to increase his pain threshold but we advise to let him settle into his new home for a few weeks.” Lucas smiled pleased to see they lined up with his personal skills and preferences almost perfectly. The only thing he needed to do was to get Elijah into medium pain. But that could wait a little while.

Points of weakness were next going over struggles he had. Lucas didn’t think it should all be called weaknesses because somewhere personal limits that he respected submissives had even if others didn’t. “Elijah Collins points of weakness are as follows. Lack of the ability to cook, long term chastity, mind fucks, hypnosis, heavy humiliation, and being shared with multiple dominates. Sharing has often overwhelmed him and we advise you do not push him into that type of situation.” Lucas loved that Elijah didn’t know how to cook, it made him excited to try and teach him so they could bond threw food. Also happy to see Elijah did not like being shared for the fact Lucas was very selfish and never wants to share when it comes to his submissive. Everything else he didn’t mind as well because he did not have an interest in those kinks personally. 

“Oh that one. God it’s useless. It can’t cook, can’t handle pain, and can’t make proper party entertainment. Who would ever want that one.” a young raven haired woman started looking over Lucas’s shoulder. Lucas suppressed a growl as he took a deep breath before replying. 

“You can look at him that way but in my eyes he fits me perfectly. So leave your close minded opinions to yourself because I do not appreciate them. As well as they are just rude and distasteful.” he stated calmly closing the binder knowing Elijah was meant for him. The woman scoffed and moved away from him upset about being called out like that. Lucas didn’t care though he decided to turn his attention to the stage knowing the ceremony was about to start.


	3. The Ceremony

Chapter 3 The Ceremony

Lucas checked his watch with his nerves going wild. The time was 9:58 showing that the ceremony was going to start in two minutes on the dot. Knowing submissive schools instill punctuality into their submissives so they take being punctual very seriously. He watched the stage while the finale touches were set up with a restless leg bouncing rapidly. He couldn’t wait for Elijah to come out and demonstrate his submission.

A woman wearing a form fitting business suit with long blond hair tied up in a braided bun with crimson lips curved into a small smile. Her presence alone demanded everyone’s attention even Lucas's. She turned on the microphone and checked her watch for a few seconds before looking up the crowd.

“I would like to start today with welcoming you all to this ceremony to celebrate the graduating submissives. I am Head Mistress Scarlet. I have overseen every submissive's training in person to ensure our quality of training. Now tonight we will call every submissive out on stage one by one and once every student is on the stage I will have each student demonstrate poses and strip themselves before everyone on the stage and display themselves before leaving to prepare for adoption.” The woman sounded genuinely excited for the ceremony.

Lucas bit his lip and shifted in his seat unsure if he could handle watching Elijah stripping in front of all the other dominates. Partly because of his own want for him but also his already possessive feeling of wanting Elijah to himself only. Mistress Scarlet started to call each submissive one by one on to the stage while he was stuck thinking about Elijah. Each submissive filed out from the back stage and onto the stage baring before Mistress Scarlet before moving behind her and lining up. They all moved with a humble grace that they were trained to have. Even when waiting they had their heads bowed and their body displaying openness to the crowd. Lucas waited with bated breath as each name was called out excited to see Elijah to walk out onto the stage.

When Elijah’s name was called he walked out with equal grace and openness but with a hint of timidness. He was wearing dark brown leather pants, boots and a snap button up T-shirt. To top off his look he wore a cowboy hat. The outfit hugged his body showing off a fairly sizable bulge and his fine ass making Lucas’s mouth water. He greeted the head mistress before joining the others for the last few names to be called. Lucas loved his outfit and could already feel his clothes becoming too tight and his body getting hot. He made a mental note to make sure Elijah left with that outfit knowing it would be one of his personal favorites to strip him out of.

Once the last submissive was in place Mistress Scarlet smiled grabbing the microphone and turned to halfway face the submissives while still partly facing the crowd. “Congratulations! You have just finished your two years of training! I am so happy to see you all here on this sage looking elegant. You all have grown so much here. But now it’s time for you to be taking today to live with a dominant who adopts you. May you find pleasure in your new life!” she cheered excited.  
“Thank you Head Mistress.” the submissives answered in unison but their excitement could be heard in their voices. 

“Alright now everyone kneel and wait to be called. When you are called do as you’re instructed. Once finished you will go off stage and prepare for your adoption.” Mistress Scarlet stated. The group all knelt where they were with their palms open facing up, heads bowed and lips parted slightly.

The first submissive that came out was a young brunette woman who was slim with a small chest and she had milky brown skin. She had a deep red dress that hugged her body showing off her curves. Mistress Scarlet called out positions for her to move into. Going from wait, to inspection where the domme had her slowly turn showing her whole body. Next she went into a humble bow where she stayed like that for a few moments before being allowed back into attention. 

Once the order to strip sensual music started to play as the woman started to slowly dance in time with the beat as she teasingly brought her dress up her legs and over her head before laying it out on to the floor to save it from being wrinkled as well as to show off her ass. She then slipped off her heels next. She turned facing away from the crowd as she rolled down her stockings bending at the hips. When both were off she turned back around and unhooked her bra and slipped it to the floor, her panties following soon after. Once she was finished she went into inspection pose and slowly turned showing every inch of her milky brown body then gathered her clothing and left the stage.

One by one each submissive went through their poses and put their own spin on stripping but it always ended in the inspection pose before gathering their clothing and leaving the stage. Throughout the ceremony dominates had to step out to calm themselves from the show they had just watched or it was parents who didn’t want to see their child naked. Although Lucas’s focus was primarily on Elijah a few shows had made his clothes feel tight and stir him up a bit. It made him crave seeing Elijah all the more. Threw out the show people would comment on what they thought and talk about what they would do to that submissive if they could.

After about an hour Elijah’s name was called causing Lucas to lean forward fully captivated by the beta as he moved timidly through each position. Luca’s clothes felt three sizes too small and was starting to sweat from the sexual frustration. His cock was straining against his pants making him have to adjust himself a bit every few seconds.  
When it came time for Elijah to strip Lucas honestly felt as if he was about to pass out. His body was craving release having been denied for so long so it was causing him physical pain. The music started and Elijah swayed in the beat finding his rhythm before he slowly unbuttoned his leather shirt exposing his lean stomach and hairless chest. Leaving the shirt on but open he removed his boots and slowly unzipped his pants. He turned around before slowly taking them off bending at the hips exposing his matching leather thing. Elijah slid off his shirt exposing his back before taking off the thong and stepping out of it and his pants. Leaving him only in his cowboy hat. As he was slowly turning around he removed his hat and held it over his pelvis blocking any view of his cock. Elijah gave a shy smile before removing the hat and adding it to the pile of clothes exposing his mildly larger than average manhood and going to the inspection pose and slowly turning around. Afterwards he gathered his outfit and left the sage.

As soon as he was out of sight Lucas got up and walked out to find a bathroom to relieve the pain in his pants. He was not prepared for how erotic Elijah would be. Although he was shy he used it to his advantage during his performance.

On his way to the bathroom he was stopped by an older gentleman around his late forties with black hair with white peppered in. He noticed a blond woman kneeling next to a bench assuming she was his submissive who seemed just a few years younger. Lucas reluctantly stopped shifting a little bit, his pants being too tight at the moment.   
“How may I help you?” Lucas asked, looking the man in the eyes. He stopped relining who he must be. 

“I was wondering if Elijah was finished on stage. He’s our son and honestly even though we are proud we personally don’t want to see him naked.” he laughed a bit. 

“Oh yeah. He just finished. I will say I saw his file and I’m very captivated by him. I plan on being the one to adopt him later.” he smiled happily. 

“Well if you do please let us say goodbye to him.” the man asked, sounding a bit desperate. Lucas did not question his tone. 

“I was planning to. As well as get your number and meet up for lunch every now and then. Family is important to me.” he said, his erection starting to dissipate. The kneeling woman let out a choked noise as she quickly silenced herself again. Lucas made note that when he could speak to them more privately ask why that is so important to them enough to make the woman nearly cry.

“Thank you Sir. I’m Conner and she is my wife Kelly. We hope to see you with our son. I can tell you could take very good care of him.” he smiled holding out his hand. 

“I'm Lucas. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully I’ll see you a lot more.” Lucas said, taking Conner’s hand and shaking it. 

“It’s first come first serve here so I would act fast and get to the back left corner of the adoption booths right as adoptions open. That's where Elijah will be. There's a few shops in the inside perimeter you can browse while you wait.” he said quietly as if he was not supposed to share the location of Elijah.

“Thank you. I’ll head that way now and choose the collar I feel will look perfect on Elijah. Thank you for the heads up.” Lucas said bye to them for the moment as he left to browse the shops before adoptions opened.


End file.
